Uther's Boredom Means Everyone Hates Him
by MissWilliamsX
Summary: Uther is bored 1 year after the ban on magic was lifted and The Great Dragon has an idea, a kareoke contest though out the kingdom !Oh and by the way there will be slight slash of the merlin arthur varity
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - What Happens When Uther Is Bored And Goes To The Great Dragon For Help

It had been exactly 1 year since King Uther had finally figured out that magic wasn't evil and that he should kill anyone who used it, even though it was rather fun.

Anyway, it had been one year and Uther was bored. He had tried everything to stop his boredom even throwing his sons incompetent man servant Merlin in the stocks. 25 times.

So one day he called for his loyal friend and adviser Gaius.

"Gaius im bored!" Uther yelled (well not really yelled but said loudly) at the man before him.

"Have you tried putting Merlin in the stocks my lord" suggested Gaius. Uther told Gaius that he had and it hadn't helped one little bit. So Gaius's big suggestion was to go talk to The Great Dragon. (Yes he does get capitals because he's just that awesome)

Uther immediately went to The Great Dragon to ask what to do.

And do you know what The Great Dragons brilliant advice was…

He said that they should have a karaoke contest. It was one of the most stupid ideas that Uther had ever heard.

But he was bored enough to make an announcement though out the kingdom.

"My people, I have come up with a most marvellous idea to help everyone's boredom. We are to have a karaoke contest! Once you have chosen the song you want to sing than you should put your name and the name of the song in the box in front of the castle. If you do not attend the contest then you will have to give me 5 gold coins" After Uther's announcement he looked around at all of the faces of his subjects.

Now he would like to think they were looking at him in an admiring way and thinking how he was such a genius.

What they were actually thinking was that he had gone absolutely bonkers.

Later that day Uther went to one of his closest friend to ask them to host the contest.

That person was...

Hunith, Merlins mother. Not many people know this but they were best friends when they were 5.

Thats was the only reason she was helping him. Because secretly she thought he was a little bonkers aswell.

* * *

A/N **well that didnt take long.. welllllll im gonna start writing the next part now but it will probably be up in the next couple of days. just to let you know im really lazy.**

**please reveiw and tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Preperations

For the next week everyone was running around in and out of libraries around the kingdom looking for a song to sing. Obviously the Lady Morgana had found the perfect song on the first day of looking.

Merlin however had a little more trouble finding a song.

"I can't sing Arthur and im gonna think of some very painful spell to use on your father" Merlin said the day before the contest.

Arthur just laughed at his man servant and carried on humming the song he was going to sing the next day. Merlin sat and glared at Arthur hoping to set him on fire and then Uther would be so caught up with grief that he would cancel the whole stupid thing.

Unfortunately 20 minuets later Arthur was still not on fire and Merlin had a horrible headache.

"Urrrghhhh, im gonna go and find a song" Merlin stood up and left the room with a trail of fire behind him. As soon as he was out of the room he heard Arthur laughing and saying something about 'stupid manservants' and 'left his brain at home'

So as Merlin had no idea what song he was going to sing and there was exactly 16 hours until the contest and he decided to go to the one person who could help him.

The Great Dragon.

"Ah, young warlock, whatdo you need from me now and is it to do with the ridiculous singing contest that Uther has come up with all by himself with no help from me at all"

"Your rambaling and yes it is to do with that, i need your help to find a song to sing that will express my feelings but not make them to obvious" Merlin said quickly

"Well that made a lot of sense and i have an idea of what song you can sing" and with that The Great Dragon blew fire and infront of Merlin was some sheet music.

Merlin picked it up and looked over the lyrics.

"I think its alright, a bit to forward but its alright i guess better learn this then, cya" Merlin left the cave and went back to his room in Gaius's chambers and spent the rest of the day and a lot of the night learning his song. When he finally fell asleep he was humming in his sleep.

Well this will be interesting

* * *

**Wow...that was quite short :) hope you dont mind. we will get to the actual singing in the next chapter finally**

**so please review :) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The First Song

Well it was finally the day, the day everyone had be dreading. It was the day of **THE CONTEST**. People had come from all over the kingdom. Not always to sing some people had just came to laugh at everyone else.

Everyone was taking there seats and the Hunith the host of the whole stupid thing. Even though she wouldnt admit it she though it was incredably stupid.

She had listened to her son, Merlin sing his song and thought it was so sweet that he was singing to express his feelings for someone who he wouldnt tell her who it was but she knew anyway.

Everyone had finally taken there seats and Hunith decided they better start now because then it will finish sooner.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Camelot we hope you enjoy your stay" Hunith looked around at the faces of clearly didnt think they would enjoy there stay.

"Anyway we will be starting shortly but i have been told to say that when you are performing if you think about whatever costumes and props you want they will appear thanks to our court magician,Merlin, my little boy (pause for sentimental looks and glares from a certain warlock) now our first act will be Lady Vivian, singing My Boyfriend by Bubbles, well this will be very interesting" Hunith finished looked around and got of the stage.

Vivian got onto the stage with scattered applause. In the blink of an eye she was standing there with her long blond curls in 2 bunchys right at the top of her head. She was also wearing a blue and white stipped top with jeans with flowers on.

As soon as she opened her mouth music started.

**Na na na na na na, yeah  
Na na na na na  
Na na na na na na, yeah**

He lives in a house  
Here in my town  
He knocks on my heart  
Whenever he's around

Yeah, yeah! Got blue, blue eyes  
Yeah, yeah! He's so fine

My boyfriend, he loves me  
He loves me very much  
My boyfriend, he's special  
We always keep in touch  
He's funny, my honey  
He loves me very much  
My boyfriend, so fine

Na na na na na na na, yeah  
Na na na na na na

He calls on the phone  
Saying that he missed me  
I don't feel alone  
When he says he's gonna kiss me

Yeah, yeah! Got blue, blue eyes  
Yeah, yeah! He's so fine

My boyfriend, he loves me  
He loves me very much  
My boyfriend, he's special  
We always keep in touch  
He's funny, my honey  
He loves me very much  
My boyfriend, so fine

Na na na na na na, yeah  
Na na na na na

Yeah, yeah! Got blue, blue eyes  
Yeah, yeah! He's so fine

My boyfriend, he loves me  
He loves me very much  
My boyfriend, he's special  
We always keep in touch  
He's funny, my honey  
He loves me very much  
My boyfriend, my boyfriend

My boyfriend, he loves me  
He loves me very much  
My boyfriend, he's special  
We always keep in touch  
He's funny, my honey  
He loves me very much  
My boyfriend, so fine

Na na na na na na, yeah  
Na na na na na

Na na na na na na, yeah  
Na na na na na  
Na na na na na na, yeah  


As soon as the music faded out everyone stared at Vivian.

"I LOVE YOU ARTHUR" Vivian yelled.

"How many times do i have to say i dont like you" Athur said

Vivian how ever decided that she wasnt going to take no for an awnser

"Arthur you know we belong together!"

"Shut up, Im gay and i love someone else" Arthur was so shocked at what he said and apparantly so did everyone else.

Hunith decided to help Arthur out.

"So that has shut Vivian up, anyone next up is..."

* * *

**Well thats the first song YAY! it took me forever to figure out a song! lol, review and i give you cookies :) x**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Morgana's Bad Boy

"So that has shut Vivian up, anyone next up is Morgana singing Bad Boy, by Cascada. I know why because i am just that smart" Hunith left the stage and Morgana walked up.

After looking around for exactly 10 seconds she her long purple dress turned into black leather trousers, a short sleeved black top and a netted cropped top over it.

When she started singing as everyone thought she did have a better voice then Vivian

**Remember the feelings, remember the day**  
**My stone heart was breaking**  
**My love ran away**  
**This moments I knew I would be someone else**  
**My love turned around and I fell**

**Be my bad boy, be my man**  
**Be my week-end lover**  
**But don't be my friend**  
**You can be my bad boy**  
**But understand**  
**That I don't need you in my life again**  
**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man**  
**Be my week-end lover**  
**But don't be my friend**  
**You can be my bad boy**  
**But understand**  
**That I don't need you again**  
**No I don't need you again**

**You once made this promise**  
**To stay by my side**  
**But after some time you just pushed me aside**  
**You never thought that a girl could be strong**  
**Now I'll show you how to go on**

**Be my bad boy, be my man**  
**Be my week-end lover**  
**But don't be my friend**  
**You can be my bad boy**  
**But understand**  
**That I don't need you in my life again**

**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man**  
**Be my week-end lover**  
**But don't be my friend**  
**You can be my bad boy**  
**But understand**  
**That I don't need you again**  
**No I don't need you again**

Now in this place where Vivian got scattered applause Morgana got giant applause.

She smiled and did somthing no one thought would happen (apart from Hunith because she knows everything)

"Thomas yes i will take you back but this is your last chance" then she procceded to walk over to one of the kitchen boys and procceded to snog him senseless

"WHAT" Uther yelled "My only son is gay and now my ward is with the kitchen boy. The world hates me!" and then he decided he was going to do the only thing a king could do in this situation.

He sulked.

"This is all Vivian's fault if she had kept her mouth shut then i wouldnt have said what i said and also if Morgana had kept her lips to herself my father would not be sulking" Arthur turned to his manservant for his response

Do you know what he did?

He laughed

Rather hysterically acctually.

"And on that note out next contestant is..."

* * *

**A/N lol :) ive decided im gonna update every 2 days :) i have been acctually. Thomas is just a character i just made up because i thought it fit.**

**COOKIES *throws cookies out of the screen***

**If you review this time i will give you arthur dolls ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Its Gonna Be Lancelot

"And on that note our next contestant is Lancelot singing It's Gonna Be Me by N-Sync. Well lets see how this turns out shall we" Hunith walked along the front of the stage and took her seat next to Uther and tried to stop him sulking.

Lancelot walked on the stage and he thought for a while. He was then standing there in black baggy trousers, a black tight t-shirt and a black leather jacket. All in all he looked quite fit. He opened his mouth and the music started.

**It's gonna-be-me**  
**Oh, yeah**  
**You might've been hurt, babe**  
**That ain't no lie**  
**You've seen them all come and go, oh..**  
**I remember you told me**  
**That it made you believe in**  
**No man, no cry**  
**Maybe that's why**

**Every little thing I do**  
**Never seems enough for you**  
**You don't wanna lose it again**  
**But I'm not like them**  
**Baby, when you finally,**  
**Get to love somebody**  
**Guess what,**  
**It's gonna be me..**

**You've got no choice, babe**  
**I've got to move on, and you know**  
**There ain't no time to waste**  
**You're just too blind (too blind), too see**  
**But in the end, ya know it's gonna be me**  
**You can't deny**  
**So just tell me why**

**Every little thing I do**  
**Never seems enough for you**  
**You don't wanna lose it again**  
**But I'm not like them**  
**Baby, when you finally**  
**Get to love somebody (somebody)**  
**Guess what (guess what)**  
**It's gonna be me**

**It's gonna be me**  
**Oh yeahhhhh...**

**There comes a day**  
**When I'll be the one, you'll see..**  
**It's gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna**

** It's gonna be me**

**All that I do**  
**Is not enough for you**  
**Don't wanna lose it**  
**But I'm not like that**  
**When finally (finally)**  
**You get to love**  
**Guess what (guess what)**

**Every little thing I do**  
**Never seems enough for you (for you babe)**  
**You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it)**  
**But I'm not like them**  
**Baby, when you finally**  
**Get to love somebody (love..)**  
**Guess what (guess what)**  
**It's gonna be me**

**Every little thing I do (ohh...)**  
**Never seems enough for you**  
**You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it)**  
**But I'm not like them**  
**Baby, when you finally (baby when you finally)**  
**Get to love somebody**  
**Guess what (guess what)**

**It's gonna be me.. **

"Gwen i love you please don't marry Arthur. Im better for you then him." Lancelot yelled from the stage.

"Lancey you know i love you to and scince this whole thing with Arthur happened today i dont think Morgana can expect me to marry him anymore" Gwen said from her seat next to Morgana

Morgana turned to her maid servant with a glint in her eye "OMG! Gwen that means we can set Arthur up with" At this point she whispered a name in Gwens ear

"Omigosh they would be so cute, but is he gay?" Gwen asked

"I'm not sure we'll have to convert him they would be to cute for words not to get together"

Now everyone had heard Morgana squeal like a 5 year old girl. But with Gwen squealing aswell made it extra scary.

Arthur looked at Merlin scared. He had been part of one of Morgana's schemes before.

"Merlin, if you tell anyone i said this is will kill you but im scared."

"Dont worry im sure it wont be to bad and if it is you can always move to Ealdor mum would love to have you" Merlin said reassuringly

"Ok" Arthur said scepticly

"Well, Now Uthur has stopped sulking and is now worried for his son. Lets get on with our next act." Hunith looked at her list "Oh and now its..."

* * *

**Heyy guys sorry this one is really crap, i havent been to well recently.**

**And sorry its a day late**

**I BLAME MOCK THE WEEK *points at TV accusingly***

**Reviews might make me feel better ;) xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Quick warning (YAY my first warning) :) this chapter has a bit of swearing :P**

* * *

Chapter 6 - All To Myself Said Arthur

"Well, Now Uthur has stopped sulking and is now worried for his son. Lets get on with our next act." Hunith looked at her list "Oh and now its our own Prince Arthur singing All To Myself, by Marianas Trench, Well good luck"  
Hunith left the stage and Arthur with one last worried look at Morgana he got up on the stage.

As soon as he stood on the stage his princely clothes turned into black dress torusers, a black collared shirt without the top button done up, a red tie and a white blazer jacket type thing. Now everyone who thought Lancelot looked fit was now drooling over Arthur.

**Don't paitronize, I realize**  
**I'm losing and this is my real life**  
**I'm half asleep, and I am wide awake**  
**This habit is always so hard to break**

**I don't want to be the bad guy,**  
**I've been blaming myself and I think you know why**  
**I'm killing time, and time's killing you**  
**Every way that I do**

**Did you say "Please just follow me"**  
**I thought you wanted me**  
**'Cause I want you all to myself**  
**I can try and suck it up**  
**I just can't suck it up**  
**Make me feel like someone else**

**Please just follow me**  
**I thought you wanted me**  
**'Cause I want you all to myself**  
**I can try and suck it up**  
**I just can't suck it up**  
**Make me feel like someone else**

**I'm under the gun, you're like the only one**  
**I just can't decide what I'm running from**  
**This isn't what I wanted, but**  
**I can't keep my filthy fucking mouth shut **

**It's not enough, it's never enough**  
**And I wish I could breathe without getting it stuck**  
**Can't focus it, but I try it**  
**over and over again**

**Did you say "Please just follow me"**  
**I thought you wanted me **  
**'Cause I want you all to myself**  
**I can try and suck it up **  
**I just can't suck it up**  
**Make me feel like someone else**

**Please just follow me **  
**I thought you wanted me**  
**'Cause I want you all to myself**  
**I can try and suck it up**  
**I just can't suck it up**  
**Make me feel like someone else**

**Please just follow me **  
**I thought you wanted me**  
**'Cause I want you all to myself**  
**I can try and suck it up**  
**I just can't suck it up**  
**Make me feel like**

**Did you say "Please just follow me"**  
**I thought you wanted me**  
**'Cause I can't stay with someone else**  
**I'll try and suck it up **  
**I just keep fucking up**  
**I want you all to myself**

**Did you say "Please just follow me"**  
**I thought you wanted me**  
**'Cause I want you all to myself**  
**I can try and suck it up**  
**I just can't suck it up**  
**Make me feel like someone else**

Que standing ovation for Arthur. Now unlike everyone else who had sung Arthur didnt give a dedication he just left the stage.

"Well its getting quite late so we will be picking up where we left of tommorow afternoon" Hunith looked around at the audience "That means you can leave and im sure Uther will give you rooms in the castle, goodness know theres enough rooms"

After Huniths speech everyone left the Hall and followed some of the servants to there rooms. Everyone apart from Gwen and Morgana.

"So how are we going to get them together?" Gwen asked Morgana

"Well i've got a plan but were going to need to get Morgause's help becuase her and Merlin got reallyyyyy close once the ban on magic was lifted" Morgana told Gwen

"Wait what if he likes and in _likes _Morgause" Gwen almost screeched

"Gwen, i'd be able to tell if he did, and he doesnt. Also i asked him a couple of days ago if he did and he said he didnt and i trust that" Morgana reasurred her maid servant

"And you probably used some form of magic on him to tell the truth"

Morgana looked offended for a second before laughing and telling Gwen she was right

"I think we could get Mordred to talk to Arthur because there quite close aswell" Gwen suggested

"That a good idea Gwen your becoming more like me everyday"

"Im not sure thats a good thing"

"Its a brilliant thing. So you talk to Morgause and i'll talk to Mordred" Morgana ordered.

"Wait! why cant you talk to Morgause she doesnt like me very much and she likes you more than me" Gwen asked

"Becauseeeeeeee Mordred likes me more than you and you scare him a little so im going to talk to him. Also Morgause does like you she just doesnt not like you. She is just cautious with new people. If you do this for Merlin and Arthur she will like you" Morgana explained

"Alright but if she uses any magic on me your fixing it"

"Promise now lets start with Operation Get The Two Idiots Together Because There To Stupid To Know How Perfect They Are For Eachother" Morgana said in one breath

Gwen raised her eyebrows at her mistress in a way that said - are you sure that thats a good name because it will be really hard to go around saying that constantly-

"Your right lets call it Operation Perfect then becuase it is perfect" Morgana comprimised

"Perfect"

The maidservant and her mistress walked out of the hall laughing leaving behind a smiling Hunith who had heared everything they had said.

* * *

**Alrighty next chapter will be Operation Perfect. It will probably last two chapters and then we'll get back to the singing :)**

**This is a nice long chapter isnt it :)**

**Review or i will make Operation Perfect fail and then Merlin gets together with The Great Dragon and has little half warlock half dragon babies and Arthur (god forbid it) becomes...UGLY !**

**now if that wont make you review i dont know what will :D **

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Operation Perfect Part 1 and Merlins New Song

As soon as Gwen and Morgana left the hall they both went in different sections of the castle saying they would meet up in the hall again once they got the 2 peoples agreement to help.

Morgana walked up to the 4th floor and knocked on the oak doors once before walking straight in because after all scince she was the kings ward she could walk in whatever room she wanted.

"Hey Morgana, Whats up?" Mordred askes putting his book down.

"I need your help with Operation Perfect" Morgana awnsered

Mordred who had been part of of one of Morgana's schemes looked slightly scared. Morgana who saw this decided to help him a bit

"Dont worry its not about you but me and Gwen need your help to set up a couple of people" Morgana said breezely

"And would these people be Merlin and Arthur?" Mordred asked

"Yes how did you know that?" a shocked Morgana asked

"Well its kind of obvious you can see the sexual tension from 5 miles away"

"Mordred, your 13 what do you know about sexual tension" Morgana asked the boy who was a bit like a little brother to her

"You dont have the room next to Arthur, i will never be able to unhear those noises" Mordred shuddered

"Dont worry well we will now go to the hall and wait for our other accomplices in this difficult task"

Mordred laughed and walked out of the room with Morgana to the hall.

Meanwhile on the other side of the castle Gwen was pacing outside the doors to Morgause's chambers and silently cursing Morgana for making her do this

"Are you going to pace there all night"

Gwen jumped and turned around and saw Morgause standing by the door.

"Ummmm no Morgana sent me" Gwen said politly

"Alrighty then come in" Morgause opened the door and Gwen walked in and sat down on one of th chairs

"Morgana wants your help in Operation Perfect" Gwen explained

"Really, and what do i have to do?" Morgause asked

"I'm not really sure i think if we went to meet up with Morgana and Mordred then we can acctually find out what Morgana is scheming. I kinda have and idea about what we have to do" Gwen said

"Alright lets go, I wanna find out what scheme my darling half sister has come up with" Gwen and Morgause laughed for a couple of minuets and then walked out the door still laughing

* * *

"Alright, so everyone knows the plan right?" Morgana looked around at her acomplices in the hall

"Yep" everyone answered

"Ok so its 8 O'Clock so Merlin will be doing his evening rounds for Gaius and Arthur will be in his chambers doing whatever he does in there"

For 10 secons exactly everyone looked around aimlessly

"Alright get goinging this has to go like clockwork!" Morgana yelled and everyone jumped up and almost ran out as no one wanted to get in the way of Morgana's schemes

* * *

**PHASE 1 JELOUSY Arthur Version- 8:15**

Gwen and Mordred walked along the corridor to Arthur's Chambers and knocked on the door. They heared a faint "Enter" and walked in.

Arthur looked up at the new arrivals in surprise. Mordred went over and sat on the chair infront of him and Gwen stood behind Mordred.

"Sooooo... What are you doing here, you never come here, infact i dont think i've ever seen you two together before" Arthur inquired

"No reason just wondering if you were busy or anything" Mordred lied easily

"Oh well no im not busy" Arthur said slowly

"Lucky you Merlin is always sooooo busy i mean when hes not looking after you hes doing jobs for Gaius and then after that he has magic training with The Great Dragon. I mean he is so busy." Gwen said quite loudly acctually

"Ummmmm ok?" Arthur said not sure what he was acctually ment to say

"Well i'm going to talk to Petra. She's been meaning to talk to Merlin. She said somthing about getting together sometime and having some "fun" i should tell her that he's free the day after tomorow" Gwen mused out loud

She curtsyed and walked out of the room but only walking halfway down the corridor before stopping and waiting for Mordred.

"So Petra likes Merlin huh?" Arthur said offhandedly

"Oh yes i've seen her talk to him. She flirts so much. I heard Thomas telling Morgana that Petra thinks Merlin's the 'One' you know" said Mordred looking deep into Arthur's eyes for any form of emotion.

"Really...Well...Good for him, ummm"

"Yeah and she also said she was going to get him a new neckerchief thingy, you know one of those things that he always wears. She said he will fall in love with her then for sure" Mordred smirked at the look on Arthur's face. "Well i better be going Morgana promised to help me think of somthing to wear for my song tomorrow"

Mordred jumped out of his seat, smiled at Arthur and walked out of the room.

As soon as he walked about 20 steps down the hall he was caught by Gwen

"So what did he say?" Gwen asked

"I'll tell you when we get to Morgana and Morgause we can see how there side went"

And with that Mordred and Gwen walked along to the safe point. Somewhere no one would go unless they wanted to die.

Morgana's Room

* * *

**PHASE 1 JELOUSY Merlin Version - 8:20**

"Ok, So Gwen and Mordred will have just got into Arthur's chamber and are telling him about Merlin, In about 20 seconds will round the corner you remember the plan right?" Morgana asked Morgause

"Yes" Morgause said with a voice that said i've had this convosation with you a thousand times.

As if on a timer Merlin rounded the corner. Morgana and Morgause turned and looked at him.

At which point Merlin tried to turn and run but he couldnt.

"Merlin! Just the person we've been looking for!" Morgause said in an overly cheery voice.

"Oh and why have you been looking for me" Merlin said looking kinda scared

"Nothing much, just wanted to know if you knew the truth about Arthur and Louie" Morgana said

"What about Arthur and Louie?" Said a curious Merlin

"Oh you didnt hear? Apparently there together as in together _together_, and scince your like Arthur's best friend we thought you might know" Morgause sais getting slightly high pitched at the end

"Really, well he hasnt said anything to me" Merlin said trying to walk off.

"Oh Merlin by the way if you find Louie tell him that Arthur says yes" Morgana added

"Ok cya" Merlin walked of stage right.

All Morgana and Morgause had to do was look at eachother before they started laughing

"He wont tell Louie anything will he?" Morgause asked Morgana while still laughing

"No if anything i think he'll punch him"

So Morgause and Morgana walked towards Morganas Chambers still laughing all the way

* * *

**THE SAFE POINT - The Analysis - 8:30**

"Whos going to start? Shall we start with Arthur or Merlin?" Morgana asked

"I think we should start with Arthur" Mordred offered

"Ok so what happened and what story did you go with?" Morgause asked

"Well we went with the Petra story and how she thought Merlin was the one, I didnt get a very good look and we went with the one person leaves angle, so what happend Mon Petit Copain" Gwen said normally for once (well apart from the bit of french)

"Ok thenn, well Gwen left i carried on with the whole story thing and there was definatly jelousy in his eyes and he looked like he was going to rip Petra's head off so we might want to keep her away from Arthur for a bit" Mordred explained

"Ok so that was a success now i wasnt really paying attention but im sure Morgause could tell you what happened" Morgana handed over the Wand Of Speech (You could only talk while holding onto the wand)

"Well we went for the Arthur's together with Louie approach and he was definality jelous so thats good" Morgause turned to Morgana "So what now cheif"

"Well heres the plan for phase 2"

They schemed for the next 20 minuets and decided they would need the help of the 2 best schemers in the kingdom.

Hunith and Uther

* * *

**Well that was very long wasnt it :) also its a day early (blame insomnia for that) i think i might make this whole Operation Perfect thing last a couple more chapters but we will get back to singing it just this is very important :)**

**Oh if you have any ideas about what songs Hunith, Uther, Mordred or Morgause can sing that would help coz im a bit stuck on them**

**My threat from last time still stands i can always change the story around, :) xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Operation Perfect and Merlins New Song

**PHASE 2 - Get Uther And Huniths Help - 9:10**

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE" Now this had been going on for 15 minuets. Morgana, Morgause, Mordred and Gwen had been asking Uther and Hunith for help.

Wellll not so much asking as grovelling at there feet. At first they refused to go anywhere near there sons love life but now they were thinking if it got the 4 children to shut up they might help.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT, If we help you will you shut up" Uther yelled

All 4 children stood up and nodded silently.

"Alright so i have a plan. It will involve you 4 singing another song tommorow and changing Merlin's song. Morgana i want you to go and give Merlin this sheet music and tell him the dragon said he changed his mind and thought it would be a better idea got it" Morgana nodded at Hunith and took the sheet music. Morgana looked at the song and giggled but when the other 3 tried to look at it she wouldnt let them and said it would be a surprise.

"Ok this is your sheet music" Uther handed each person a peice of paper and they looked at him as if he was mental.

"Uther why do we acctually have to sing this?" Morgana asked in her most polite voice

"Well if were going to help you we want some form of payment and i think this is sufficiant" Hunith smirked at the 4 unfortunate souls.

"Wait this says Merlin needs backing dancers?" Morgana observed. Her eyes opened wide in shock. "Ohhh no no no no no no"

"Morgana if you want us to help you, you need to help us aswell" Hunith explained

"Oh and also Mordred you can give this to Arthur tell him he needs to sing it or else it will be THE DREADED PUNISHMENT... He knows what it is" Uther said handing a piece of paper to Mordred. "Also Morgause you will need to think of the costumes for your group performance and Gwen you will need to think of the costumes for your backing dancing part. Mordred you will also be in that"

Uther smirked and Hunith did an almost identical smirk and they walked out of the room.

"Ok so as they said Morgause and Gwen think of some costumes that arnt ebarassing. Mordred you go to Arthur and give him the sheet music and the message and i'll go to Merlin. I think i know how this is ment to help so just follow my lead" Morgana finished and scarily did a smirk identical to Uther and Huniths and left to give Merlin his sheet music.

Gwen, Morgause and Mordred shuddered and left aswell

* * *

**PHASE 3 - Giving Merlin The Sheet Music - 9:40**

Morgana walked straight though Gaius's part of the room and straight to Merlin's room. She knocked once and walked right in.

"Hey Merlin, i've been asked to give you this. Its from The Great Dragon. He said he's changed your song and thinks this will be better" Morgana handed Merlin the sheet music. Merlin looked over the first few lines before chucking it on the bed

"Im not siging it" He announced

"Awwww come on Merlin look what Uther is having me, Morgause, Gwen and Mordred sing" She handed him her sheet music. Yet again he only read a few lines before laughing.

"I feel bad for you, why do you have to sing that?" Merlin asked

"Well i was scheming and i got stuck so i asked Hunith and Uther for help" Morgana explained without giving away to much detail.

"Oh that makes sense, i can see that happening" Merlin was quite for a second before he asked a question "ummm is Arthur really together with Louie?"

"You'll find out tomorrow Merlin" And with that Morgana left smiling with a slightly confused Merlin behind.

* * *

**PHASE 4 - Giving Arthur The Sheet Music - 9:45**

Mordred walked into Arthurs room and sat down at the end of the bed. Arthur meerly raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uther told me to give you this and said that if you didnt sing it, it would be THE DREADED PUNISHMENT, so here you go" Mordred gave Arthur the sheet music.

"Ummmm why exactly am i singing another song?" Arthur asked politly.

"Wellll Morgana's schemeing and she got Uther and Hunith to help so now you have to sing another song and Me, Morgana, Morgause and Gwen have to sing a song and be backing dancers for someone elses song" Mordred blurted out "oops dont tell Morgana i told you please dont"

"Dont worry i wont. I knew nothing good ever came out of Morgana scheming" Arthur shook his head sympathetically

"oh i dont know something good might happen tomorow" Mordred smirked and left the room leaving behind a very confused Arthur

* * *

Merlin walked to his masters chambers thinking about what was going on with his friends.

When he walked in Arthur looked up and instantly knew they were thinking the same thing.

"Okay so do you have any idea what is going on with our friends lately" Merlin asked

"Nope i was hoping you knew something, I did hear from Mordred that Morgana was scheming again" Arthur gossiped

"Oh yeah and Morgana said her, Mordred, Gwen and Morgause got the help of my mum and your dad to help" Merlin said

"Well now i'm just plain scared"

"Dont worry, me to"

"Good, Now i need to sleep and get ready for tomorrow so you may leave"

"Goodnight sire"

"Goodnight Merlin"

* * *

**Ok then i think this is my 3rd update today :D wow i have no life,, that is true :)**

**Well review please or (Get ready for a different threat this time) I will make Arthur get together with Vivian and she will become queen. Merlin will move back to ealdor with his mum and become a very bitter old man :D **

**love you all **

**xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Im gonna put who sings what above the lines :)**

Chapter 9 - Hunith And Uther Are Bestfriends

The next day at about lunch time everyone walked into the hall and took there seat which were incidentally the same as yesturday. Everyone was talking loudly until Hunith got on the stage and picked up the mic.

"Hello everyone and welcome back. Now we will probably be finishing up today. And by that i mean finishing everything (Pointed stare at Morgana, Morgause, Gwen and Mordred) Now first up is Me and Uther. We decided to do one just for fun and a laugh"

Hunith put the mic down and Uther stood up on the stage next to her. In a flash Uthers kings robes changes into a tight fitting orange shirt, black trackies, a glove on one hand and he had his hair gelled back. Huniths dress turned into dark blue trackies, she also had on a bright blue tight crop top with dark blue sides. Her hair was put in 2 devil horn things with blue curls falling out.

Merlin spat out his drink when he saw his mother and stared in horror as her and Uther started to sing.

{Uther}  
**Who ha who ha  
**{Hunith}  
**Nanananananana...Nanananana...**  
**have you ever been in love?**  
**he's my best friend, best of all best friends,**  
**do you have a best friend too? It tickles in my tummy**  
**he's so yummy yummy, hey, you should get a best friend too.  
**{Uther}  
**who ha who ha  
**{Hunith}  
**hello baby, can i see a smile?  
**{Uther}  
**i'm going to a party and it's gonna be wild,  
**{Hunith}**  
****Ok**  
**Can i come i am sitting alone?  
**{Uther}  
**NO, friends are never alone,  
**{Hunith}**  
****That's right**  
**Maybe some pretty girls are in your world,**  
**excuse me I could also be your girl,**  
**lately everyone is making fun **  
**Nananananana...**  
**he's my best friend best of all best friends,**  
**do you have a best friend to,**  
**it tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy,**  
**hey, you should get a best friend too.  
**{Uther}  
**who ha who ha **  
**who ha who ha  
****who ha who ha**  
{Hunith}**  
Hola baby, let's go to the beach  
**{Uther}  
**yea, girls in binki are waiting for me  
**{Hunith}  
**but i was hoping for a summer romance  
**{Uther}  
**so why can't you take a chance?  
**{Hunith}**  
Ok**  
**maybe some pretty girls are in your world,**  
**excuse me i could also be your girl,**  
**lately everyone is making fun**  
**Nananananana...**  
**he's my best friend, best of all best friends,**  
**do you have a best friend too?**  
**it tickles in my tummy he's so yummy yummy,**  
**hey you should get a best friend too.  
**{Uther}  
**Who ha, who ha,who ha who ha  
**{Hunith}  
**maybe some pretty girls are in your world,**  
**excuse me i could also be your girl,**  
**lately everyone is making fun  
**{Uther}  
**let's get this party on, hit me with lazer gun**  
**eww woah woah  
****who ha who ha who ha**  
**eww woah woah  
**{Hunith}  
**you should get a best friend too,**  
**he's my friend best of all best friends,**  
**do you have a best friend too? **  
**it tickles in my tummy he's so yummy yummy,**  
**hey you should get a best friend too  
**{Uther}**  
****who ha who ha **  
**who ha who ha **

Everyone was silent for a couple of seconds until everyone stated clapping and applauding. Well everyone apart from Arthur and Merlin who were joined in embaressment and were trying hard to sink into there seats.

"People dont know this but me and Hunith have been best friends scince we were 5. Thats why she sent Merlin to live here" Uther explained

"Awesome so now Uther if you sit down, i can introduce the next act?" Hunith asked

"Ok sorry i'll sit down now" Uther left the stage and sat down.

Everyone laughed at how the king obeyed every word Hunith said. Well to be honest they couldnt blame him she could be extremly scary when she wanted to be.

"Ok now then our next act is..."

* * *

**YAY Were back to the singing :D lol**

**i no last chapters threat wasnt as bad as the one before it but im trying to think of a better one lol :D**

**well review :D**

**(Seeeeeeee no threat this time :D )**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Morgause Thinks Its The Right Kind Of Wrong

"Ok now then our next act is Morgause singing Right Kind Of Wrong by Leann Rimes, She has asked me to say this before she sings that she doesnt acctually know why shes singing this there is no meaning its just her favourite song" Hunith thought for a secong (Dangerous) "In hindsight she could have said that all herself, Oh well"

Hunith walked of the stage and Morgause walked up. Winking at her co-conspritor as she went past.

Now after a couple of second Morgause's red dress turned into stone wash skinny jeans, a dark blue halter top and black knee high boots. Her blonde hair was now in ringlets and she had a lot of body glitter.

**I know all about,**  
**Yea about your reputation**  
**And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation**  
**But I can't help it if I'm helpless**  
**Every time that I'm where you are**  
**You walk in and my strength walks out the door**  
**Say my name and I can't fight it any more**  
**Oh I know, I should go**  
**But I need your touch just too damn much**  
**Loving you, That isn't really something I should do**  
**I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya**  
**Well I should try to be strong**  
**But baby you're the right kind of wrong**  
**Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong**

**It might be a mistake**  
**A mistake I'm makin'**  
**But what your giving I am happy to be taking**  
**Cause no one's ever made me feel**  
**The way I feel when I'm in your arms**

**They say your somethin I should do without**  
**They don't know what goes on**  
**When the lights go out**  
**There's no way to explain**  
**All the pleasure is worth all the pain**  
**Loving you, That isn't really something I should do ya-hey**  
**I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya**  
**Well I should try to be strong**  
**But baby you're the right kind of wrong**  
**Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong**

**I should try to run but I just can't seem to**  
**'Cause every time I run your the one I run to**  
**Can't do without what you do to me,**  
**I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah**

**I know all about,**  
**Yea about your reputation**  
**And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation**  
**But I can't help it if I'm helpless**  
**Every time that I'm where you are**

**You walk in and my strength walks out the door**  
**Say my name and I can't fight it any more**  
**Oh I know, I should go**  
**But I need your touch just too damn much**  
**Hey-yeah**  
**Loving you, yeah, isn't really something I should do**  
**I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya**  
**Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong**  
**But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)**  
**Baby you're the right kind of wrong**  
**Baby you're the right kind of wrong**

**Yeah baby you're the the right kind of wrong **

"Well as Hunith said this is just my favourite song so dont read into it to much" Morgause handed the mic to Hunith and went back to her seat next to Mordred.

All Morgana had to do was look at Gwen and she was already dreading her mistress's new scheme. Operation Perfect hadnt even finished yet!

"See i could have not acctually said it. Alrighty now next is..."

* * *

**Well now i'm going to be that if you have any ideas for Mordred to sing please tell me because other wise im going to have to make him sing a justin beiber song,**

**Alright i have a new threat.**

**If you dont review i will make Arthur acctually get together with Gwen and then she rips his beautiful face of because shes upset at him for taking her away from Lancelot. Merlin in greif will jump in the lake he put Freya in and drown himself. Gwen will then realise she can kill everyone and marrys every man in the kingdom (yes that does include Gaius) and kills them shortly after**

**Anyway thanks :D xx**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Morgana, Arthur, Gwen and Mordred's Payment

"See i could have not acctually said it. Alrighty now next is, Ahhh, this will be fun. Anyway now is Morgana, Arthur, Gwen and Mordred. They will be singing Ce La Vie, By Bewitched. This is going to be good." Hunith laughed and as she went past the 4 in question she recived many versions of the Death Glare. None of them seemed to phase her one little bit.

As soon as they got up on stage Morgause thought about what she had come up with. Morgana's dress turned into a blue shirt with a black jacket and black jeans with rhinestones down the side. Her hair was put in a high ponytail. Gwen's rather simple dress got turned into a yellow shirt with a black jacket and black jeans with fire going up the side. Her hair was put in 2 plaits. Mordred's outfit got turned into a black shirt with a black vest jackety thing. His hair was normal but with a bit of gell in and looked quite cool. (**A/N FITTY :P X**) Morgause's dress turned into a purple vest, a black jacket and black jeans. Her blonde hair was put in a side pony tail.

"This is sooo embaressing" Morgana whispered to Mordred

"I know!" Mordred whispered back.

"Well might as well get this over with then" Gwen sighed and looked around

{All}**  
Ah Ohh Hey Hey _[X2]_**  
{Morgana}**  
I said, hey boy sittin in your tree **  
**Mummy always wants you to come for tea **  
**Don't be shy, straighten up your tie **  
**Get down from your tree house sittin in the sky  
**{Morgause}  
**I wanna know just what to do **  
**Is it very big is there room for two ? **  
**I got a house with windows and doors **  
**I'll show you mine if you show me yours **

{Mordred}**  
Gotta let me in, hey, hey, hey **  
**Let the fun begin hey **  
**I'm the wolf today hey, hey, hey **  
**I'll huff I'll puff **  
**I'll huff I'll puff and blow you away **

{All}**  
Say you will say you won't **  
**Say you'll do what I don't **  
**Say you're true, say to me c'est la vie **

{Gwen}**  
Do you play with the girls, play with the boys ? **  
**Do you ever get lonely playing with your toys ? **  
**We can talk, we can sing **  
**I'll be the queen and you'll be the king **  
{Mordred}**  
Hey boy in your tree **  
**Throw down your ladder make a room for me **  
**I got a house with windows and doors **  
**I'll show you mine if you show me yours **

{Morgause and Morgana}**  
Gotta let me in, hey, hey, hey **  
**Let the fun begin hey **  
**I'm the wolf today hey, hey, hey **  
**I'll huff I'll puff **  
**I'll huff I'll puff and blow you away **

{All}**  
Say you will say you won't **  
**Say you'll do what I don't **  
**Say you're true, say to me c'est la vie **

**Say you will say you won't **  
**Say you'll do what I don't **  
**Say you're true, say to me c'est la vie **

Once they finished they all collapesed in laughter and everyone else clapped while laughing.

"There you go Hunith and Uther we sang it" Morgause said

They exited the stage still laughing.

"Well that was hilarious. Now next up is..."

* * *

**Heyy all still cant think of a song for mordred :( but i think merlin might sing next :D xx**

**please review and i will think about a better threat :)**

**xx **

**Love you all**

**xx**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Merlin Loves Him Like A Fool

"Well that was hilarious. Now next up is my little boy, Merlin, singing Love You Like A Fool by Jessica Folker" As soon as Hunith finished the sentence there was a crash by the door. It opened. And there was the dragon.

"I wanted to see why The 4 Evil ones changed Merlins song" The Great Dragon said simply.

Merlin looked around and suddenly realised this must have somthing to do with one of Morgana's schemes. If he didnt get up and sing he could possibly die soooooo..

He stood up smiled at his mum and walked on stage.

Meanwhile somewhere to the left of Merlin's seat.

"OMG! do you think he knows?" Gwen whispered to Morgana

"I think so but it looks like he's going along with it so thats good" Morgana whispered back

They were so busy whispering that they didnt realise Merlins outfit had turned into a black button down shirt and back jeans. He looked good and everyone noticied. Especially a certain person in the 5th row.

**To be or not to be**  
**It doesn't mean that much to me**  
**Kiss me and set me free**  
**You can do that (you can do that)**  
**So what's it gonna be**  
**Real love or poetry**  
**Kiss me and set me free**  
**You can do that (you can do that)**

**But if you treat me like a dog**  
**I'll be leaping like a frog**  
**If you ever let me down**  
**You will loose me baby**  
**I am sure of what I want**  
**So tell me what to do**

**Should I love you like a fool**  
**Or should I stop and play it cool**  
**What is good enough for you**  
**To make it happen**  
**Let me stay or let me go**  
**Either way I got to know**  
**What is good enough for you**  
**To make it happen**  
**What about you**

**Sweet love good or bad**  
**This is the best I ever had**  
**Kiss me and set me free**  
**You can do that (you can do that)**  
**Play me like a symphony**  
**I don't mind the mistery**  
**I am sure of what I want**  
**But what about you**  
**Love you like a fool**

**Come on inside**  
**It's drivin' me crazy**  
**Am I alone to feel this way**  
**Come on inside**  
**Tell me I am wasted**  
**Or show me that I'm the one to**  
**Love you like a fool**

**Cuz I love you like a fool**  
**Yes I love you like a fool**  
**Let me stay or let me go**  
**Either way I got to know**  
**What is good enough for you**  
**To make it happen**  
**What about you**

Once he'd finished he smiled at Morgana and her other conspiritors (That included Uther and Hunith and walked of the stage)

Some random voice from the 8th row piped up "Arnt you gonna tell us who that was about then?"

Merlin looked at the person.

"No, Louie i'm not" He smiled and sat down.

All with a certain prince drooling over him.

"Thank you for your input Louie anyway, awwww its our second to last act now, Its..."

* * *

**Yay :) i finally finished it :D lol.**

**What did you think ?**

**Im gonna do Mordred next so i have to do some major reaschearch now. I could just make him sing a random song i like but wheres the fun in that ;)**

**Review please (as you can tell i still havent thought of a worse threat yet :P )**

**LOVE ALL AROUND **

**xx**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Mordred

"Thank you for your input Louie anyway, awwww its our second to last act now, Its Mordred singing Shake It by Metro Station." Hunith left the stage and as Mordred got up she looked at Morgana and simply raised an eyebrow. Morgana nodded and that was all Hunith needed to see to know that she had picked mordreds song and peobably his outfit.

Now as soon as Mordred stood in the middle of the stage his clothes turned into black jeans and a white plain t-shirt. His hair was normal but more side fringey.

**Let's drop!**  
**Yeah, come on**

**I'll take you home**  
**If you don't leave me at the front door**  
**(Leave me at the front door)**  
**Your body's cold**  
**But girl, we're gettin' so warm**  
**And I was thinking of ways**  
**That I could get inside**  
**(Get inside)**

**Tonight you're falling in love**  
**Let me go now**  
**This feeling's tearing me up**  
**Here we go now**

**Now if she does it like this**  
**Will you do it like that?**  
**Now if she touches like this**  
**Will you touch her like that?**  
**Now if she moves like this**  
**Will you move her like that?**  
**Come on, shake, shake**  
**Shake, shake, shake it**

**Shake, shake**  
**Shake, shake, shake it (x4)**

**Your lips tremble**  
**But your eyes are in a straight stare**  
**(In a straight stare)**  
**We're on the bed**  
**But your clothes are laying right there**  
**And I was thinking of places**  
**That I could hide**  
**(I could hide)**

**Tonight you're falling in love**  
**Let me go now**  
**This feeling's tearing me up**  
**Here we go now**

**Now if she does it like this**  
**Will you do it like that?**  
**Now if she touches like this**  
**Will you touch her like that?**  
**Now if she moves like this**  
**Will you move her like that?**  
**Come on, shake, shake**  
**Shake, shake, shake it**

**Shake, shake**  
**Shake, shake, shake it (x4)**

**I saw you dancing**  
**And I couldn't get you off my mind**  
**I could tell that you could tell**  
**That I was taking my time**  
**But I was thinking of ways**  
**To get you to stay tonight**  
**Body's shaking**  
**Tell me off so I can turn off the lights**

**Now if she does it like this**  
**Will you do it like that?**  
**Now if she touches like this**  
**Will you touch her like that?**  
**Now if she moves like this**  
**Will you move her like that?**  
**Come on, shake, shake**  
**Shake, shake, shake it**

**Shake, shake**  
**Shake, shake, shake it (x4) **

Once Mordred had finish Morgana ran up and hugged her adoptive younger brother and dragged him off stage.

"Soooo, Merlin who was your song about" Arthur asked trying to be casual (And failing miserably)

"Why do you want to know Arthur?" Merlin asked not even looking at the prince

"No reason, it just as your best friend i would have thought i would have known"

"Yes, Arthur you are my best friend and you should know"

"Yes, but i dont so can you just tell me who it was about"

"Think about it"

*Insert several seconds of thinking*

"Is it Petra?"

"Wow your dense, Try again"

*Insert another couple of seconds of thinking*

"Nope cant think of anyone"

"You arnt seriously that stupid are you"

"Hey! im the prince you cant call me stupid"

"Well you are if you couldnt figure it out"

"Aww cant you just tell me"

"No, figure it out"

"It is Petra isnt it?"

"ITS YOU, PRAT"

Merlin, shocked at what he said turned faced the front and gave his mother a pointed stare.

"Alright now its out last act, its..."

* * *

OOOOOOOO what will happen next stay tuned to find out !

Love and kisses

s-w-a-l-k

xxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - The Last Chapter :'(

"Alright now its out last act, its"

"WHAT!" Arthur yelled making everyone look at him and Merlin

"Ummmmmm" Was all Merlin said before running and hiding behind Morgana.

Morgana and Gwen looked around at Merlin and they had a silent agreement.

"Arthur, Are you going to yell or are you going to let it go that Merlin kept this secret from you a extra year longer than his Magic secret" Gwen said making the universally know calm hands.

"WHAT!"

"Seriously Arthur is that all your going to say?" Morgana asked in an exasperated tone of voice

"WHAT!"

"OMG!" And with that Mordred walked up to Arthur and slapped him

"Now go and snog Merlin or i will slap you again" Mordred whispered dangerously, Arthur opened his mouth as if about to speak

"And if you say what again i will do much more than slap you"

Athur opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally speaking.

"Merlin, can you come with me please"

"Acctually i would rather stay in a place where there are witnesses if you kill me"

"Im not going to kill you im just going to talk to you"

And with that Merlin rose slowly from his hiding place and walked out of the room with Arthur.

The whole room was silent and it wasnt your normal kind of silence it was a awkward silence.

"Sooooooooooooo, I guess thats, that ummmmm, does anyone have any bets on what will happen out there"

As soon as that was said everyone started yelling out ideas of what was going on. Because Morgause never missed a chance to make money she was writing them down very quickly.

They ranged from

"Arthurs going to kill him and hide the body in his chambers never to be found again"

to

"There gonna make out for 5 hours and then possibly do more"

Even Uther placed a bet.

"I think that this is all a bad dream and my son is not gay and in love with his man servant and my ward is not going out with a kitchen boy and my head knight is not bumping uglies with Morgana's maid"

That one everyone laughed at for a grand total of 20 minuets before they calmed down. Merlin and Arthur had been gone for over 30 minuets by now and everyone knew what they were doing. Apart from Uther who was curled up in a corner muttering.

Merlin and Arthur walked though the door making a grande entrance. But no one was looking at the overal entrance no they were looking at there snogged out lip and there hands. Together.

And then there was a thud from the corner. It was quite comical acctually.

* * *

**Well thats it folks the final chapter to my first ever story :( ohhhhhh well :) i might not start anything new for a while because im on a mission to watch every single episode of supernatural befor school starts. Its really hard especially with the time limit on Megavideo.**

**I've got a couple of ideas for new stories. A sam/dean one and a Draco/Harry one i've also got another idea for a Merlin/Arthur Morgana/Gwen one,**

**Which one should i start first?**

**Im very shocked that no one got my terry prachets (sp?) going postal quote s.w.a.l.k - sealed with a loving kiss :P i was watching it while typing the last chapter :)**

**Love you all and please give me any ideas you have that might fit my weird style of writing:D xx**

**S.W.A.L.K**

**xxxxx**

**LOVE YOUUUUUUU xx**


End file.
